the_adventures_of_bdfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of BD
The Adventures of BD is an American animated television series created by The AveronDocrandom Team (consisting of Bony Ring, Random Domo Movies and Leontyev Valeryevich). It first premiered on Cartoon Network on June 12, 1998. The series was produced by AveronDocrandom Productions, Cartoon Network Studios, Klasky-Csupo, Inc., RDM Productions, Cartoon Union Productions, Brandon the Stick Entertainment, MoonScoop (since 2003), AGoGo, Doozer (since 2001), Underdog Productions (since 2005), Warner Bros. Animation, RoygbTV, Domo Television, My Keithy Studios, Kool City Pictures, Gwen-bot and Robo-Duncan Productions (since 2008, replaced by Fresh TV in 2013), Falcon Pictures, Universal Television, Paramount Television (replaced by Nickelodeon Productions), Aurora Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation (since 2007), Nickelodeon Productions (since 2006), Disney XD Originals (since 2009), Hasbro Studios (since 2010), Fresh TV (since 2005), T-Mallet Studios, Cz3mavex (since 2005), American Bro, Auditor Jobariadinos Originals, RDMzilla Productions, Unexpected Leak Productions, Joyce and Jane TV, Jahima the Cat Animation, BoxFort Productions, Unwind Television, Whitesword Originals, Gingerbread With a Diamond, Inc., Poker Chipz Domestic Television, 3-Pedal Studios, Purple Raygun, AeroBox Productions, Crushed Graveyard Productions, Domino, Environ Productions and Cool Guys, Inc. (since 2013). Premise The series focuses on the adventures of Bony "Doc" Ring, Random Sahkrius Zolarium Lazakiund Mazhajki Tahkrium Domo Movies and Leontyev Dmitri "Averon" Valeryevich, who live in the city of RDMville. They're stopping their arch-nemesises, Hater, Ninja Chicz, Mr. Pedobear and Obey Phil. Characters Main characters *Bony Ring *Random Domo Movies *Leontyev Valeryevich Villains *Hater *Ninja Chicz *Mr. Pedobear *Obey Phil *Ynob Gnir *Modnar Omod Seivom *Veytnoel Hciveyrelav *The Santed Sailors *JT Murd *Gree Guy *Elias Pickney *Keithy Guy *Bryan Guy Secondary characters *The RDM Army Minor characters *Little Guy *Dr. Beanson *TJ Drum *CC Mater *Agent Peddle *Keithy *NT Pockets *Len Guy *Scratch U8 *Louis *Supermarioglitchy4 Episodes See Episode Guide. Films Warner Bros. Pictures, Cartoon Network Movies and AveronDocrandom Productions produced The Adventures of BD Movie, a film adaption of The Adventures of BD animated series released on October 20, 2004. The film was directed by one of the series creators, Bony Ring. Broadcasting United States *Cartoon Network (1998–present) *Nickelodeon (1999–present) *Kids' WB (1999–2001) *RKO Kids (2001–present) *Boomerang (2002–present) *TJ's World Network (2003–present) *Kabillion (2007–present) *Disney XD (2009–present) *Hub Network (2010–present) *Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons (2011–present) Canada *Teletoon (1999–present) *YTV (2000–present) *Nickelodeon (2009–present) *Cartoon Network (2012–present) Latin America *Cartoon Network (1999–present) *Nickelodeon (2000–present) Brazil *Cartoon Network (1999–present) *TV Brasil (2007–present) United Kingdom and Ireland *Cartoon Network (1999–present) *KidsCo (2007–2012) *CITV (2012–present) Germany *Cartoon Network (2005–present) France *Cartoon Network (1999–present) *Télétoon+ (2001–present) Greece *Cartoon Network (1999–present) Italy *Cartoon Network (1999–present) Netherlands and Flanders *Cartoon Network (1999–present) Nordic and Scandinavia *Cartoon Network (2000–present) Poland *Cartoon Network (1999–present) Russia and Southeastern Europe *Cartoon Network (2009–present) Spain *Cartoon Network (1999–present) Turkey *Cartoon Network (1999–present) Australia *Cartoon Network (1999–present) India *Cartoon Network (1999–present) Japan *Cartoon Network (1999–present) *TV Tokyo (2001–present) Pakistan *Cartoon Network (2004–present) Philippines *Cartoon Network (1999–present) Southeast Asia *Cartoon Network (1999–present) South Korea *Cartoon Network (2006–present) Taiwan *Cartoon Network (1999–present) TV content ratings US: TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV Category:Television series Category:1998 television series debuts Category:1990s American television series Category:1990s American animated television series Category:2000s American television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2010s American television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:American children's television series